Satisfaction Revisited
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: A rather rare follow-up to an earlier Malice. This one is rather intense. Oneshot. M level. Marisa finds out what happens when her hand gets called before she's ready.


_(A/N: Another Touhou oneshot. This one is intense so be ready. It's all Nyaarisa's fault.)_

(Gensokyo: Slums: Apartment 2343D)

"This sucks, ze." Marisa said as she plodded from the apartment. Having pestered Nitori about 'it'. Marisa somehow felt that she was to be marched off to slaughter irregardless. As she reached the door and opened it, she was met with darkness and silence.

"I don't smell any smoke. Maybe she's still out getting business." Marisa stated as her hat flew from her hand and hung on a nearby hat rack. Her tunic soon met the hook beneath her hat as she passed down the hall.

Still seeing no sign of Alice, Marisa continued to strip her clothing off. Feeling rather dirty from an earlier job. Marisa had opted to locate Nitori in an attempt to cull her fate if even slightly. Having done this, she hadn't gone home and freshened beforehand. Something that she was regretting if ever so slightly.

As Marisa peeled off her bodysuit, the somewhat cool air met her skin for the first time all day. Momentary dirty thoughts built from the notion. But were pushed back almost immediately.

"And further jeopardize my spot? That's just stupid." Marisa grumbled as she tossed the discarded garments into a basket. Marisa then moved towards the bath. As she cleared the doorway she expected but then again was dashed.

"She really isn't here." Marisa whispered as her tank-top and shorts met the floor. Turning on the hot water, Marisa hung her head as she tried to relieve some of her stress. Though the notion was somehow out of reach. And then, an epiphany.

"That might work, or at the very least soften the blow." Marisa stated as hope seemed to catch in her sails. Regaining some of her bluster, she began to wash and plan things out a bit.

(Apartment Entrance)

"It's ready? Good, I have been missing it." Alice said as she walked through the doorway. She noticed Marisa's jacket and smirked. "I see, so she still thinks it's her fault." Alice said as her eyes glinted.

"Your payment should be arriving soon. I've also thrown in a bit extra for keeping up the ruse. She's going to suffer a bit more. This is satisfactory, goodbye." Alice said as she hung up. The truth was she had known that Marisa thought that she broke something important. Even though this was not entirely true. Somehow, Alice wondered how Marisa could be so easily convinced.

"Hmm, she'll probably try to seduce me. That's Marisa's way of saying 'I'm sorry' or ' please don't kill me'." Alice spoke to herself as she thought about the obstacles that Marisa might face. "Who am I fooling? She's going to dress for war. I shall do the same." Alice stated with a marked degree of confidence as she moved to the bedroom and began to lay her trap.

(Bathroom)

"That's it, ze! She won't turn that down. Holding women spellbound is something I do well." Marisa stated with some cockiness. Failure was no where in sight. Actually failure was not an option.

"When we finish I'll tell her. That's the ticket!" Marisa stated as she looked in the mirror. Smiling at her self, she snapped her finger at the reflection. "Marisa, you don't worry, you just blast through all obstacles!" Tossing her towel over her shoulders, Marisa exited the bathroom as she was. As she moved down the hall she could see that some of the lights had been turned on.

Grinning even wider, her self confidence ballooning to near ego size. Marisa sauntered into her fate. As she cleared the door her mouth opened to start her offensive.

And then instantly hung open.

Marisa's shock was soon replaced with disbelief. As it seemed her hand _**had**_ been called even sooner then she anticipated or was prepared for. For what awaited her turned her perception from triumphant optimism into looming defeat.

"I see, you thought you were going to seduce your way out of breaking one of my things." Alice stated as she propped up on one arm, her well shaped modest breasts quivering ever so slightly. "Well, I've called your bluff. You probably spent the last ten minutes pumping yourself up for what **you thought** would be an easy night. _Don't be silly_."

Alice finished as she shifted her well crafted legs. As Alice was still slightly back, Marisa could see the slight glint of gold that accented Alice's...

"You did call my bluff." Marisa admitted. "And it looks like you intend to make me suffer." Marisa stated as she pulled the towel from her neck.

"I wouldn't call it suffering." Alice stated as she shifted to sitting on the edge of the bed. "But..." Alice stated before momentarily falling to her flaws. "Ah well, I guess you will suffer." Alice recovered as she rose to her feet. Closing the distance between them, Alice quickly and forcefully gripped the back of Marisa's neck and kissed with the heaviness of her passion. However, she would do things her way this time, instead of faltering half way.

Spinning the both of them around, Alice's head throbbed sweetly as she pushed Marisa at the bed. As the latter crashed onto the bed she found her ankles being grasped if but for a moment.

Even though Alice couldn't see it, she was smiling.

Alice pressed forward tracing Marisa's legs with her fingers. Alice savored the feeling of Marisa's calves, her thighs. As Marisa's legs locked around her waist, Alice grasped Marisa's hips. Looking across, Alice saw that Marisa had taken to her role as she willingly accepted the warmth of Alice's tongue bullying her own. Marisa gasped loudly as her fists periodically clenched and then relaxed as she draped her arms over Alice's shoulders.

The ferocity of Alice's attack only intensified as she asserted her dominance over Marisa. Marisa broke from the kiss and leaned back as Alice's mouth moved to her neck and her hands to Marisa's back.

"I love this..." Marisa stated being openly honest as she reveled in her submission. She had become almost doll like as she shifted onto her hands. Alice continued to devour Marisa's neck as sweat began to bead on her shoulders. Marisa's modest bust begged for Alice's attention as her core continued to tingle and twitch. Hot breath coated Marisa's neck like warm mist as her mind became extremely muddled.

Alice expertly worked Marisa's neck as she stroked the outside of Marisa's thighs. Smiling as she felt her stomach coated with Marisa's nectar. Alice offered reprieve

"Tell me ..." Alice said as she moved to sheen accented breasts. It was pointless to go light now. Shaping the small mounds to her palms Alice lapped at the stiff flesh of Marisa's nipples before taking one into her mouth.

"Ahhhh..." Marisa whined seemingly lost to logical though. Alice pushed the intensity even further as she rolled and pinched it's sister. The slow torture burned slowly in Marisa's mind. Pleasure and pain meaning nearly the same as she continued to gasp and reward Alice with accented moans and cries. Even still she would not be able to keep her ankles locked. She wanted Alice ...

"My...please..." Marisa's words lost coherence as Alice moved back up to kiss her. Marisa's body left her mind behind. Making her legs stay closed sapped at her will. Her logic continued to weaken as her primal needs grew stronger. The need to be touched, to be ...

"You're twitching really bad now Marisa. Is there something you want?" Alice teased as she traced her fingers just above Marisa's throbbing clit. "You're really fighting to keep your legs closed when we both know you want to put your feet flat on this bed." Alice continued by just brushing the hard bud causing Marisa to instinctively raise her hips.

"Stop fighting." Alice said as she leaned into Marisa's ear. "You want to hear those wet sounds just as much as I do. You want to climax..." Alice said as she could feel Marisa's legs tighten.

"Fine. I can't take it anymore!" Marisa's legs parted and her feet planted on the bed as she arched her back slightly and raised her hips.

"What a naughty body." Alice's words stung slightly as she parted Marisa's soaked core. "It wants to be ravaged so badly." Alice said as she lapped at the inside of Marisa's legs causing her core to soak even more.

"I see, it really wants me bad." Alice said with a chuckle as she playfully extended her tongue pushing it deep into Marisa. The latter's body shuddered as she was penetrated. This was it, this was what Marisa ...

"I can't help it!" Marisa said as her hips began to bounce up and down. "It's coming." Marisa shrieked as her body continued to match Alice. Marisa's fingers dug deeply into the sheets as her orgasm rushed from between her hips.

Pleasure pushed Marisa's control aside as she arched her back completely, the hot essence of her blooming climax rushed down Alice's throat. The sticky essence cause Alice's satisfaction to tingle warmly. The timing had been perfect.

"I came too." Alice said somewhat sheepishly.

"I have that effect on people." Marisa said hoarsely as she relaxed.

"Move over." Alice said as Marisa moved over to her side of the bed. Taking a water from the fridge, Alice took a few swallows before setting it aside and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Soon after taking one out for herself, she noticed Marisa's hand out.

"You don't smoke." Alice stated as she handed Marisa one.

"I feel like I need it, ze." Marisa smiled lopsidedly as she lit her's with Alice's.

"Me having this habit is bad enough." Alice said as she laid back.

"Cut me some slack." Marisa stated as she exhaled.

"I knew that you broke my GPS component. Right after you did it in fact." Alice said with a slight smirk as Marisa's expression changed.

"If you knew I broke it then ..." Marisa trailed.

"It was already on it's last legs. I just enjoyed watching you walk on eggshells." Alice said looking straight at Marisa.

"Bitch." Marisa stated rather amusingly.

"This '_bitch_' just gave you the ride of your young life." Alice stated as blew smoke in Marisa's face.

"I noticed." Marisa said as she flashed a smile. Little did she knew it was Alice's favorite.

"You look like a fool." Alice said as she put out the cigarette and rolled onto her side. Her grimace however dissipated as she was pulled into damp arms.

"But I'm _**your**_ fool."


End file.
